Schrift der Angelsachsen
Die Entwicklung der angelsächsischen Schrift hängt eng mit der Christianisierung der germanischen Eroberer zusammen. Diese wurde zunächst von Rom aus versucht, indem Papst Gregor I. 597 den Augustinus mit einer Schar von Mönchen an den kentischen Hof entsandte, wo auch schon ein fränkischer Bischof als Kaplan der christlichen Königin lebte. (s.a. Insulare Buchmalerei) Entstehung Papst Gregor I. schickte unter anderem viele Bücher an die Missionare in der Schrift, die damals in Italien üblich war, der Unziale, daneben auch in der neuaufgekommenen Halbunziale. Die Unziale entwickelte sich aus der Kapitalschrift der römischen Denkmäler, dadurch dass die Buchstaben beim Schreiben mit dem Schilfrohr ihre Ecken verloren und so ein gefälligeres Aussehen mit gerundeten Formen bekamen. Beda Venerabilis, Historia ecclesiastica gentis Anglorum. Kapitel I, S. 29 Die Halbunziale ist eine Weiterentwicklung der Unziale in der Richtung der Kursive: um die Schrift leichter zu gestalten nahm man einige Buchstaben aus der römischen Geschäftsschrift, der Kursive, in die Buchschrift auf. Doch blieb nichts von dieser ersten Nachahmung der christlichen Schrift bei den Angelsachsen übrig. Zehn Jahre nach Augustins Landung (um 593/599) brach schon eine heidnische Reaktion unter dem konservativen König Raedwald von Ostanglien († um 625) durch: so blieb die christliche Kultur auf das kleine Gebiet des kentischen Hofes beschränkt. Wiederum zwanzig Jahre später (627) geht von hier die Christianisierung Nordhumberlands unter Paulinus von York aus, dem Kaplan der kentischen Königin. Aber in den sechs Jahren, die dieser im Lande zubrachte, konnte auch keine lebensfähige Schreibschule entstehen. Die Zahl der römischen Geistlichen in England war viel zu gering, als dass sie die ganze Kultur hätten umgestalten können. Lindisfarne Da kam, gerade als Paulinus aus Nordhumberland geflohen war, kam dort Oswald auf den Thron seiner Väter (634-642). Er war unter der Regierung seines Vorgängers Eadwine von Northumbria in St. Columbans Kloster Iona, auf einer Insel an der Westküste Schottlands, also ganz in irischer Umgebung erzogen worden. Er rief irische Missionare in sein Land und in der Folge entstand u.a. das "Kloster Lindisfarne", wo die angelsächsische Schrift als solche entstand. Diese irischen Mönchee kannten römische Einrichtungen nur durch die Missionare und ihre Bücher. Es gab hier keine römische Verwaltung wie in den andern Ländern Westeuropas. Deshalb kannten die Iren auch nur die Buchschrift, nicht die Geschäftsschrift Roms. Schon im 7. Jh. hatten sie aber für die Zwecke des Alltags selbständig die Halbunziale zu einer Kursivschrift ausgestaltet, die sich dadurch, dass man nun die Gänsefeder statt des Schreibrohrs verwendete, zu einer eigenartigen Spitzschrift umbildete. Sie wurde für die britischen Inseln charakteristisch, weshalb man ihr den Namen "Insulare" gab, auch bekannt als "anglo-irische Kursive", "anglo-irische Minuskel", "angloirische Spitzschrift". Andere bezeichneten mit "insularer Schrift" Halbunziale und Spitzschrift (Insulare) zusammen Perrona Scottorum, Traube, Münchner Akademie, Sitz. Ber. 1900, S. 470. Der irische Evangelienkodex von Kells (Book of Kells) Trinity College, Dublin; Facsimiles Palaeograph Society. Kapitel I, S. 55 - 58, 88, 89, aus der 2. Hälfte des 7. Jhs. zeigte, wie die neue Insulare auch gelegentlich schon die Buchschrift beeinflußte. So lernten also die Angelsachsen von Anfang an die feierliche Halbunziale und die geläufige Insulare von den Iren. Arten Unziale thumb|300px|[[Unziale: Psalter aus dem Augustinusstift, Canterbury (um 700).]] Dann brach unter Oswalds Nachfolger Oswiu (642-670) in Nordhumberland der Streit zwischen der irischen und der römischen Kirche aus. Wieder war es eine kentische Gemahlin des Königs, die die Konfession von Canterbury im Norden einführen wollte. Drei junge Nordhumbrer erwiesen sich als die energischsten Vorkämpfer Roms: Wilfrid, sein Freund Benedict Biscop Baducing und dessen Genosse Ceolfrid, der Lehrer von Beda Venerabilis. In ihrem Kreise legte man auch, als Gegengewicht gegen die irische Schrift, besonderen Nachdruck auf die Unziale. Benedict Biscop und seine Freunde unternahmen viele Reisen nach Rom und brachten von dort reiche Schätze an Büchern mit. Die italienische Unzialschrift dieser Bücher versuchten sie dann in England genau nachzuahmen. Beispiele solcher Vorlagen sind - wenn sie nicht doch noch einer früheren Schicht angehören - das Canterburyer Evangeliar von Augustin jetzt Cambridge C. C. C.; Facsimiles Palaeograph Society. 33, 34, 44; vgl. Traube, Regula Benedicti, S. 107 und der Worcesterer Hieronymus der Cudswide jetzt Würzburg M. P. Theol. Qu. 2; Facsimiles Chroust, Monumenta Palaeograph. V 2, 3, sowie der griechisch-lateinische Codex der Apostelgeschichte des Lukas (lat. Acta Apostolorum) Oxford, Laud. g. 35; Facsimiles Palaeograph Society. I 80, den auch Beda Venerabilis benutzte. Auf der Synode zu Whitby um 664 errangen die Reformer einen vollständigen Sieg über die irischen Mönche. Rom nutzte diesen Sieg aus und berief Theodor von Tarsus auf den Canterburyer Erzstuhl (669-690). Durch ihn und seinen Genossen, den afrikanischen Abt Hadrian von Nisida bei Neapel wurde die engere Verbindung Englands mit Italien stetig befestigt. Sie bereisten das ganze Land bis hinauf zum Kloster Lindisfarne, das von den irischen Mönchen verlassen worden war, und brachten überall ihre italienischen Bücher mit. Es gelang ihnen aber nicht, die aufblühende Saat der keltischen Missionare zu vernichten: die Kunst der Iren hatte festen Fuß unter den Angelsachsen gefaßt, und die Schreibkunst nicht weniger als die dekorative Kunst. Aus dem Kreise dieser romfreundlichen Bewegung stammen die Unzialhandschriften. Ceolfrid ließ um 710 als Abt der Schwesterklöster Jarrow und Wearmouth drei Bibelhandschriften anfertigen: je eine für seine beiden Klöster, die dritte aber wollte er selbst dem Papst überbringen. Es war ihm nicht vergönnt, auf diese Weise dem Haupt der Kirche einen Beweis vom Erfolg seines Lebenswerkes zu geben. Auf der Reise verschied Ceolfrið zu Langres (716), aber seine Bibel kam doch nach Rom und ist im Codex Amiatinus der Laurentiana zu Florenz erhalten. Die Übereinstimmung im Schriftcharakter mit den römischen Mustern ist so groß, dass Corssen sogar vermutete, er habe italienische Schreiber gehabt. Dieselbe Schrift zeigt das Durhamer Lucasfragment Cathed. Lib. A II 17, fol. 103 - III; Facsimiles New Palaeographical Society 157, das in einem von Ceolfriðs Klöstern um 710 geschrieben wurde. Andererseits weist ein Londoner Vulgatablatt aus derselben Zeit enge Verwandtschaft mit dem Codex Amiatinus in der Zeilenabteilung auf. Den Sieg der irischen Schreibkunst verkündet dagegen schon das "Durham-Evangeliar" (Durham Cathedral Library, MS A II 17). Aber auch in Canterbury selbst zeigt sich, dass der um 700 geschriebene Psalter aus dem dortigen Augustinusstift seinen reichen Schmuck fast nur der heimischen Kunst entlehnte. In den Lindisfarner Kreis wies man wiederum ein Evangeliar in Duodezformat, das im Grabe des heiligen Cuthbert, einem Abt dieses Klosters, gefunden wurde. Dann gehören hierher noch die drei unzialen Urkunden aus Kent (anno 679), aus Essex (anno 692) und aus Mercien (anno 763). Halbunziale thumb|300px|[[Halbunziale: Evangelien aus Lindisfarne (um 700).]] Die ganze unziale Bewegung unter Männern wie Biscop Baducing und Theodor hatte etwas Künstliches, was ihr kein langes Leben verhieß. Von einem Exemplar der Vulgata-Evangelien, das Hadrian aus der Gegend von Neapel nach Nordhumberland brachte, und von dem auch das Durhamer Lukasfragment abgeschrieben wurde, stammt die prächtige Evangelienhandschrift der Lindisfarner Bischöfe ab, die besonders wegen ihrer künstlerischen Ausstattung berühmt ist (vgl. Halbunziale). Aber in Schrift und Schmuck folgt sie ganz den irischen Traditionen: sie ist das schönste Beispiel für die breite runde Halbunziale der Angelsachsen, deren dicke Striche deutlich die Technik des Schreib rohrs verraten, das man wohl auch zu den unzialen Handschriften meistens benutzt hatte. Die Initialen sind umtupft oder mit einem einfachen Farbenklecks, meist rot, grün oder gelb, gefüllt. Bei der künstlerischen Ausschmückung wiegt das Bandornament, die Spirale und der Punkt vor. Hier liegt das Hauptaugenmerk auf der Raumfüllung, wie es der irische Stil verlangte. Dass dies irische Schule ist, zeigt der um dieselbe Zeit in ganz ähnlicher Schrift in Irland geschriebene Evangelienkodex des heiligen Ceadda in der Kapitelbibliothek von Lichfield, sowie die etwa hundert Jahre später (vor 820) ebenfalls in Irland nicht mehr so ganz rund geschriebenen Evangelien MacRegols. Die alte Rundschrift zeigt auch nicht mehr ganz die um 840 in Durham geschriebene Liste der Wohltäter der Kathedrale, der Liber Vitae. Hauptsächlich für Prachtexemplare verwendete man diese breite, dicke, runde Rohrschrift. Dünner, wahrscheinlich mit der Feder geschrieben sind die Evangeliencodices von Canterbury und Durham, die beide dem 8. Jh. zugewiesen werden. Im übrigen aber hat die Halbunziale bei den Engländern sehr starke Beeinflussung von ihrer jüngeren Schwester, der Insulare, erfahren, so dass man sogar von einer in verschiedenem Grade gemischten Schrift sprechen kann (gewöhnlich als "angelsächsische Rundschrift", „round English Minuscules" bezeichnet). Im Lauf des 8. Jhs. geht dabei die Rundung immer mehr verloren und macht der eckigen Schreibtechnik der Insulare Platz: Hierher gehört der Beda Venerabilis zugeschriebene Durhamer Cassiodor und die halbunzialen Teile der obenerwähnten Durhamer Evangelien, die nach einem Katalog des 14. Jhs. gleichfalls aus Bedas Hand stammen sollen, obwohl auch die dem Cassiodor ähnliche 2. Hand diesem gegenüber Unterschiede aufweist. Eine noch ziemlich breite, schöne, aber eckige Schrift zeigt ein Manuskript des 8. Jhs., das die Passion mit Gebeten enthält und einst in Winchester lag, das also wohl dem Süden zugehört. Vier Urkunden müssen auch hierher gestellt werden: Ancient Charters 700 und 759 in runder, 810 (Osuulf, Kent 805 - 810) in dünner und 778 (Cynewulf von Wessex) in dicker eckiger Halbunziale. Die letzte zeigt, große Ähnlichkeit mit der ebengenannten Winchesterer Passion. Insulare [[Datei:Angelsächsische Schrift RdGA Band 1 Tafel 04-03.jpg|thumb|300px|Insulare. Brief an den Erzbischof Berhtwald von Canterbury. (anno 705): "... tue almitatis suplex seruulus salutem ... mihi semper inerat. quanto magis in aduersis ... paruitatem perurbget. Inde ergo nunc instante ne."]] Das erste Auftreten der Insulare, also der "Spitzschrift", in England am Anfang des 8. Jhs. ist bezeichnend für ihren ursprünglichen Zweck: Es ist ein Brief aus dem Jahre 705, geschrieben vom Bischof von London an den Erzbischof Berhtwald von Canterbury (693-731) nur für den Augenblick, nicht für die Nachwelt bestimmt. Das änderte sich jedoch schnell: Man verwendete diese Schrift, die eigentlich Geschäftsschrift war, für Bücher, die nicht gerade Prachtexemplare, wie die Evangelienbücher, sein sollten. Dabei entfernt sich die Schrift der Angelsachsen, die immer wieder einer runden Klarheit zusteuert, mehr und mehr von der der Iren, deren Vorliebe für das Stilisieren die Schrift spitz und kurz werden läßt: einen gekünstelten Eindruck macht auch die irische Halbunziale, sobald sie nicht mehr ganz rund ist. thumb|300px|Insulare: Aus [[Beda Venerabilis, Historia ecclesiastica gentis Anglorum. 8. Jh.: "qui etiam postea fratribus eiusdem ecclesiae lindisfarnensis in qua educatus est. Ábbatis iure prefuit.,"]] Der Codex Moore von Beda's Historia Ecclesiastica, der kurz nach 735 geschrieben wurde, stammte mit seinen dicken spitzen Kurzstrichen eher von einem irischen als von einem englischen Schreiber. Dagegen wurden Caedmons Hymnus und die darauffolgende nordhumbrische Königsliste eindeutig von Engländern geschrieben, wenn auch vielleicht in einer Schreibstube des Festlands. Eine Handschrift von Bedas Kirchengeschichte aus England, die ebenfalls noch dem 8. Jh. angehört, ist der Londoner Codex, Cotton. Tib. C II. Es ist zugleich die Zeit, wo die Angelsachsen in den Schottenklöstern des Kontinents ihre Schreibtätigkeit entfalten. Charakteristisch für die Insulare sind die vielen Tiefstriche, der spitze Absatz der Schattenschäfte und die stets von links eingesetzten Hochstriche. Aus der irischen Halbunziale übernahmen die Angelsachsen auch den Gebrauch mehrerer tironischer Noten. Die Iren vermittelten den Angelsachsen außerdem die römische Quantitätsbezeichnung durch den Apex, die sonst verloren gegangen war. Man setzte einen Accent auf lange Vokale und - in Weiterverfolgung einer römischen Grammatikerregel - auf einsilbige Wörter. Von Ligaturen sind in der älteren Zeit die eines Konsonanten mit folgendem i (j), später nur die von es wichtig, die für die angelsächsische Orthographie charakteristisch ist. Die Worttrennung wird nach Akzentgruppen durchgeführt. Mercischer Stil [Schrift RdGA Band 1 Tafel 05-05.jpg|thumb|300px|Insulare: Urkunde des Aethelwulfs von Wessex. (16. November 845):'' "que appellatur aling-med, Alter[a... be norðan hege, tertia In media... animalibus illius cum armentis regis.]] Am Ende des 8. und im ersten Viertel des 9. Jhs. bildet sich am mercischen Königshof ein charakteristischer Stil aus, der sich besonders in den Urkunden Coenwulfs zeigt, eine zierliche Schrift, mit sehr schiefer Federhaltung, gebrochenen Linien statt der Rundungen, sowie des (unzialen) ''ð. Ein Ausläufer dieser Schule ist die Glosse des Vespasian-Psalters, Nr. I, die um 900 geschrieben wurde. Kunstlos ist dagegen die südliche Schrift aus einigen Urkunden des 9. Jahrhunderts. Auch hier wird die Feder recht schief gehalten, der Absatz ist spitzer als in Mercien, die Linienführung unharmonischer. Im Gegensatz zu Mercien zeigt sich dort ein scharf nach oben geschwungenen Kopfstrich, der in Wessex meist nüchtern horizontal ist und zuweilen lang über die vorhergehenden Buchstaben weg ausgezogen wird. Ein Beispiel für westsächsische Schrift von 867 ist der Computus des Raegnbold von Winchester. Charakteristisch ist das f'', das mit seinen offenstehenden Schenkeln fast wie ein Wurzelzeichen aussieht. Noch typischer für die südliche Schrift ist der Gebrauch des ''t mit einem außen ans Ende des Bogens angesetzten Punkt im In- und Auslaut, während die mercische Schrift nur ein punktiertes t'' im Auslaut zu kennen scheint, bei dem außerdem der Punkt innen am Bogenende sitzt. [Schrift RdGA Band 1 Tafel 05-06.jpg|thumb|300px|Insulare: König Alfreds Übersetzung der Cura Pastoralis von Papst Gregors I. (vor 900): "''assum ... cleopodesð. nu ic eom her, Hwaet wenstu quempiam ... [urne hwelcne ðaet we hine laeden to sumum irascitur ... hine iersað. Gif he me ðonne cúð ne bið, ne..."]] Die westsächsische Schrift wird, nicht ohne mercische Beeinflussung in einzelnen Formen, von König Alfred weitergeführt: das Hatton- Manuscript der Cura Pastoralis, das der König selbst an den Bischof Werfrith von Worcester sandte. Es ist ein Prachtbuch, das doch deutlich die Decadence der angelsächsischen Schreibkunst nach den Dänenkriegen zeigt. Die künstlichen Initialen sind recht roh ausgeführt in einer Mischung von irischem und fränkischem Stil: mit verschlungenen Bändern, Punkten und Farbenklecksen, mit Tier- und Menschenköpfen und mit Blätterwerk. Mit dem 9. Jh. hört der spitze Absatz der Kurzstriche auf: Das letzte datierte Beispiel dafür bildet die Urkunde des Bischof Waerfrith von Worcester von 904, mit ganz schiefer Federhaltung und einer dieser Zeit eigentümlichen Form des ð'' in einem Zug. Entwicklungen Ab 931 Von 931 an zeigt sich in den angelsächsischen Urkunden eine Änderung des Schriftcharakters. Man schreibt sorgfältiger, meist dicker und breiter, hält auch die Feder zunächst etwas steiler als vorher. Der stumpfe Absatz wird allein herrschend bei den kurzen Schattenstrichen. Sehr verändernd wirkt auf das Aussehen der Schrift auch die ganz unvermittelte Verdrängung des 'ð''' durch þ. Hierher gehören das Lauderdale-Manuskripte von Alfreds Orosius und die erste Hand des Parker-Manuskripts der altenglischen Annalen. Offenbar hatte man sich die schöne alte Halbunziale, wie sie in Wessex vor den Dänenkriegen geübt worden war, zum Muster genommen. thumb|300px|Insulare: Urkunde König Eadgars. (966). Vielleicht waren auch kontinentale Einflüsse maßgebend. Halbunziale Buchstaben weisen deutlich auf die Herkunft der Reform. Das ist am besten sichtbar in den Urkunden unter Eadwig (956-959) und Eadgar (959-975), deren äußerst sorgfältige, dicke und breite, etwas barocke Schrift sich direkt neben die Urkunde von König Cynewulf von Wessex (778) und die Winchesterer Passion stellen läßt. In dieser Zeit unter Eadgar, wurde das Exeter-Buch der altenglischen Poesie und das Cotton-Manuscript der Beda-Übersetzung geschrieben. Etwas jünger ist die zweite Sammelhandschrift angelsächsischer Literatur, in der Dombibliothek von Vercelli, das etwa 970-80 angesetzt werden kann. Einfluss französischer Kultur Um die Mitte des 10. Jhs. beginnt die Durchdringung Englands mit französischer Kultur und zwar zunächst durch die Neuregelung der Benediktiner-Klöster. Von Fleury, der Cluniacenser-Schule an der Loire, geht diese Bewegung aus. Alles was modernen Geist und Eifer zeigt, studiert dort. An der Spitze stehen in England der Erzbischof Dunstan von Canterbury und die Bischöfe Aethelwold von Winchester und Oswald von Worcester. [[Datei:Angelsächsische Schrift RdGA Band 1 Tafel 05-08.jpg|thumb|300px|Minuskel und Insulare: Urkunde König Aethelreds (anno 1001): "& hostium expeditione. Actuest ... circumcincta ista terra † aeryst ... up ondlong ycenan to caerssan-wyllan ... hlawe of þaem hlawe to I aem lytlan hlawe..."]] In ihren zahlreichen Schulen lernt man das Lateinische mit fränkischer Minuskel schreiben und unterscheidet es dadurch vom Englischen, für das man die Insulare beibehält. Diese Trennung setzt sich bis ins 12. Jh. hinein fort. Die Minuskel wird in England mit gerader Federhaltung, breit und rund geschrieben und zeigt wenig selbständige Entwicklung. Das erste Beispiel ist Eadwigs Urkunde von 956 und in derselben Hand die Belehnung Eadgars von Aethelwolds Kloster Abbingdon (961) das schönste ist das Benedictionale desselben Bischofs, das mit Gold und Silberschrift und mit altertümlicher Kapitale am Anfang geschmückt ist. Insulare Minuskel thumb|300px|Insulare: Aelfrics Heptateuch-Übersetzung (Etwa 1020—30). Auch die Insulare zeigt von etwa 960 an viele Veränderungen. Ein Einfluss der Minuskel ist darin zu sehen, dass die Federhaltung immer gerader wird und im 11. Jh. ganz senkrecht zur Zeile ist. Auch eine neue Form des a'', das im 10. Jh. bisher zumeist spitzig und dreieckig geschrieben wurde, ist durch die fremde Technik beeinflußt: Die ziemlich runde Schleife wird an einen oben ganz leicht nach links übergreifenden Balken angehängt. thumb|300px|Insulare: Urkunde von Thurstan über Land zu Wimbisb. co. Essex (1049). Mehrere alte Formen sterben um 960 aus. Dabei ist der Norden immer um ein paar Jahrzehnte hinter dem Süden zurück. Für das 11. Jh. bezeichnend ist dann das Verschwinden des hohen ''e der Kursive und die Alleinherrschaft des punktierten y''. Man schreibt in dieser Zeit gewöhnlich sehr korrekt mit geraden, oft scharf abgeschnittenen, aber nicht mehr spitz abschließenden Strichen; die Rundungen sind zunächst gut ausgeführt, werden aber nach 1050 gerne gebrochen. Hoch- und Tiefstriche werden meist lang ausgezogen in der ersten Hälfte des 11. Jhs. thumb|300px|Insulare: Hemings Register von Worcester (1097—1100). Später werden diese Längsbalken immer mehr verkürzt, was der Schrift gegen das Ende des Jahrhunderts und später etwas auffallend Gedrungenes gibt. Während bei den Angelsachsen kein Unterschied zwischen Urkundenschrift und Bücherschrift existierte, drang mit der normannischen Eroberung auch die Urkundenschrift der Franzosen in England ein, die sich in der königlichen Kanzlei seit Heinrich I. findet. Quellen thumb|300px|Insulare: ''[[Sachsenchronik|Annalen aus Peterborough (1131).]] * Palaeographia Sacra Pictoria. Von J. O. Westwood. London 1843 - 45. * The Palaeographical Society. Facsimiles of Manuscripts and Inscriptions. 2 Serien. London 1873 - 1894. 465 Tafeln. * Facsimiles of Ancient Charters in the British Museum. London 1873 - 1878. Her. V. Bond und Thompson. 4 Bände. * Catalogue of Ancient Manuscripts in the British Museum. London 1884. Her. v. Thompson und Warner. 61 Tafeln. * Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde, 4 Bände (1. Aufl.). Johannes Hoops. K. J. Trübner, Straßburg 1911-1919. Bd. I, S. 98 ff. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Angelsachsen Kategorie:Angelsächsische Literatur Kategorie:Sprachgeschichte